1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photoresist composition, a method for forming a film pattern using the same, and a method for manufacturing thin film transistor array panel using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An active type display device, such as an active matrix (AM) liquid crystal display (LCD) and an active matrix organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, includes a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix having switching elements and a plurality of signal lines, such as gate lines and data lines, transmitting signals to the switching elements. The switching elements of the pixels selectively transmit data signals from the data lines to the pixels in response to gate signals received from the gate lines. The pixels of the LCD adjust transmittance of incident light and the pixels of the OLED display adjust luminance of light emission, according to the data signals.
The LCD display and the OLED display include a panel provided with the TFTs, the field-generating electrodes, the signal lines, etc. The panel has a layered structure that includes several conductive layers and insulating layers. The gate lines, the data lines, and the field-generating electrodes are formed of different conductive layers and separated by insulating layers.
The conductive layers and the insulating layers are usually patterned by a photolithography and etching procedure that includes coating, light exposure, and development of a photoresist film and wet or dry etching the layers by using the developed photoresist film.
During the wet etching, the photoresist film is exposed to an etchant. The etchant usually contains strong acids that may crack or create openings in surfaces of the photoresist film. Accordingly, portions of the layers underlying the cracks or openings may be etched out, thereby causing defects in the patterned layers.